Human (Final Fantasy)
Humans, also known as Humes , Hyur and Humanoid, are a recurring race that appears throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Based almost entirely on the real-world species, humans are usually the most numerous and politically dominant sapient species in any given Final Fantasy world, particularly in the main series. As the most common sapient species, they are often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species and races are compared. A rather potent race, humans have been witnessed occupying, or at least having the capacity to occupy, most jobs in the Final Fantasy worlds. Humanoid types and races Typically, humans can define and categorize themselves by their place of origin (Spirans, Galbadians) or by their appearances (such as skin color), however there are Humans, Human races, or types of human, that possess unique classifications largely due to certain unique abilities. Aside from humans or humes, Final Fantasy worlds are often populated with humanoid, or near-human, races that have varying degrees of resemblance to true humans (as based on real life). As an example, the Summoners from Final Fantasy IX look almost entirely human but for their distinctive horns that deviate from the appearance of a typical human, making them, instead, "near-human". Alternatively the classification of "near-human" can also fall upon those of mixed-bloodlines or on those who have been "created in their image" (eg. Genomes). The term "humanoid" is reserved towards those that only possess human characteristics in a less apparent manner. An example of a "humanoid" race would be the Ronso or the Mithra, both possessing human-like bodies but overall are entirely different from humans. ;Human and near-human races *Aegyl *Al Bhed *Cetra *Clavat *Elezen *Elves *Elvaan *Genomes *Hume *Hyur *Jiant *Kuluu *L'Cie *Lufenian *Lunarians *Selkie *Sorceresses from Final Fantasy VIII *Summoners from Final Fantasy IX *Zilart ;Humanoid races *Bangaa *Black Mages from Final Fantasy IX *Burmecians *Cleyrans *Dark Elves *Dwarves *Fairies *Galka *Garif *Gnomes *Gria *Guado *Helgas *Hypello *Lamiae *Lalafell *Lilty *Lilikin *Mermaids *Merrows *Miqo'te *Mithra *Moogles (in some games, especially in Ivalice) *Qu *Roegadyn *Rev *Ronso *Shumi *Seeq *Tarutaru *Viera *Werewolves *Yukes Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Humans appear as an enemy type. Final Fantasy VI Human is a racial type whith most playable characters being humans (bar Mog and Umaro). Some monsters such as Guard and Baalzephon are humans as well. The majority of the human-type monsters are weak to the Poison element. The Man-Eater can deal double damage to human opponents. Final Fantasy IX There are many humans in the world of Gaia, mainly residing in the nations of Alexandria and Lindblum. The playable humans include Adelbert Steiner, General Beatrix, Cinna, and Amarant Coral. Humanoid is an enemy type, which takes more damage when the Man Eater support ability is equipped; the enemy type includes mainly bosses and black mages. Many of the animal-like humanoid species are considered humans, including Doctor Tot and the Nero family. These variations found in humans possibly derive from mutations caused by the Mist. Final Fantasy X A human-like race appears to have the largest population in Spira. Five out of the seven playable characters are human. Wen Kinoc is the Maester of all human Yevonites. The race is never given an official name from Square-Enix. Al Bhed is another human-like race in Spira but the lore of the game seems to count them as a different race. The term Humanoid is used to describe a type of enemies faced. This category includes the Guado and Ronso enemies. Final Fantasy XI Humes originate from the Bastok region but having spread to the farthest reaches of Vana'diel. The race is characterized by its equally balanced abilities, moderate intelligence, and high level of skill in numerous areas. This combination of traits has played a large role in Bastok's growth into a prosperous nation of technology and industry. The hume race has balanced stats that make it able to play any job well, but not as well as one of the races that specializes in that job. The home kingdom for humes is the Republic of Bastok. They also appear as an enemy type. Final Fantasy XII Humes are the most common race in Ivalice, making up about 40% of the population. They have no special abilities, and have the second shortest life span of any race in Ivalice (roughly 60 years), next to the aegyl. Despite this, they have managed to set up large empires and kingdoms all over the continent and effectively achieved global dominance due to their industrious nature. Humes can be compared with moogles in this regard, and probably have the closest relationship with the moogle than any other race, as seen in many instances when moogles are employed by humes. However, races of all kinds inhabit hume settlements. Hume characteristics in Ivalice vary, but there are visible patterns based on location. For example, Dalmascans generally have darker skin and light hair, whilst Archadians are paler with darker hair. In the English dub, most of the higher classes speak in proper Queen's English despite their origins; however, among the more humble classes, Archadians resemble East Londoners in speech, Dalmascans speak with a Californian American accent, Bhujerbans with an Indian English accent, and Rozarrians with a Spanish accent. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII "Human" is listed as a specific type in the Datalog's Bestiary submenu. Final Fantasy XIV Hyur have the largest population in all of Eorzea. They came in multiple migratory waves from neighboring continents and islands, bringing with them their sophisticated technology and complex ethos. Two groups now exist among the Hyur—Highlanders, those who live in mountainous areas, and Midlanders, those who live in lower elevations. It is currently unknown of there is a statistical different between the two types of Hyur. The word "human" is often used in the world of Eorzea as a catch-all term for all sentient non-beast races. In the parallel world of The First, Hyurs are known as Humes. Final Fantasy XV Humans and Astrals are the only known sentient races on the planet of Eos. In Chapter 12, Shiva tells Prince Noctis the story of Astrals' and mankind's relationship, saying that humans were created in the Astrals' image. In ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, the player can explore an exhibition on the planet and learn that fossils thought to be remains of the oldest members of the human race were discovered in the Piztala region. Man is said to have gained the knowledge of fire from the god Ifrit, and built a powerful nation known as Solheim that lies in ruin in modern day, having been destroyed in the War of the Astrals. Humans continued to populate the planet while the gods went to rest. ''Final Fantasy Tactics In the time of the story, humes are the only intelligent race left in Ivalice, all the others having gone extinct long before the game's start. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Because of their nature, humes are some of the most adaptable characters in Ivalice. While they can't access extremely strong classes like the viera's Assassin or the bangaa's Dragoon, they have the highest number of jobs to choose from. They are also the only race able to get the S-Ability Doublesword, which allows a unit to wield two weapons, so long as they are both 1-hand (bows, for example, are not affected by Doublesword, though Rods can be). Hume exclusive jobs include: Soldier, Paladin, Ninja, Hunter, Fighter and Blue Mage. The Totema of the humes is Mateus. Mateus is the most powerful of the Totema, but is also the last one obtained. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The humes have access to more balanced jobs, and two new jobs: Parivir and Seer. Being the most widespread race, the majority of notable characters are hume, including the protagonist Luso and the antagonist Illua. Humes can be obtained in these locations during ''Blackfrost or Skyfrost: *'Targ Wood' - Soldier, Thief, White Mage, Black Mage, Archer *'Galerria Deep' - Paladin, Fighter, Blue Mage, Hunter *'Sant D'alsa Bluff' - Parivir, Ninja, Illusionist, Seer ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Humes make an appearance as one of the playable races. They retain all of the jobs introduced from ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Humes are given the following new jobs: Onion Knight, Sky Pirate, Judgemaster, Holy Knight and Squire. ''The Final Fantasy Legend Humans are a playable race and like the mutant race, there are both male and female humans available for hire at Guilds. Their stats do not improve via experience in battle and must improve their statistics with special potions. These potions can only improve the humans' Strength, Agility and HP. There are three varieties of HP potion classified by the max HP they can raise to before becoming ineffective (200, 400 and 600, respectively), at which point they will only raise 1 HP at a time. Because they cannot raise their magic statistic, Humans make poor spellcasters, though are capable of equipping Spell Books if the need presents. Humans do not have Talents, but this allows them to fill all eight of their inventory slots with equipment or items instead of irremovable Talents, which is an advantage on its own. Their ability to buy statistics makes Humans very powerful in the late game, but they function best with support from other classes. Final Fantasy Legend II Humans are a playable race that may be selected at the start of the game. Like the Mutant race, there are both Male and Female Humans available for selection. Regardless of the lead player character's race, their parents will be Human, including the majority of Guest Characters, although guest characters function under their own internal rules. Like Mutants, Humans gain statistics with use, gaining Strength while using Heavy weapons, Agility while using Light, etc. They gain statistics faster than Mutants and can use all eight inventory slots at all times. They may now also potentially gain Magic via the use of Magic Books and Staves, but the sheer expense and early-game absence of such items is prohibitive. Final Fantasy Legend III Humans are a playable race: Arthur and Sharon are Human. Humans and Mutants gain experience points and levels in the traditional fashion. They are distinguished from Mutants by their statistical progression, favoring Strength over Agility, Defense over Magic and Heavy weapons over Light. Humans and Mutants together represent the center of the transformation sequence: if they eat Meat, they will become a Beast. If they install parts, they will become a Cyborg. It is impossible for them to revert to their default selves. All the Guest Characters are Humans and Mutants, but as Guest Characters cannot level or transform, the difference is largely moot. Final Fantasy Dimensions Humans appear as an enemy type. Final Fantasy Grandmasters Hume are one of the playable races. FFGrand Male Hume.png|Male Hume. FFGrand Female Hume.png|Female Hume. Bravely Default Humans are the primary sentient species in Luxendarc, albeit not the only one, with the existence of fairies in the Florem Gardens and the implication that vampires or similar beings may exist. They are, however, the only ones known to be able to wield asterisks. Humanoids appear as an enemy type: *Goblin *Goblin Slasher *Goblin Archer *Kobold *Kobold Slasher *Kobold Archer *Orc *Orc Leader *Orc Zombie *Orc Lord *Sky Dueler *Sky Pikeman *Sky Archer *Merchantry Blade *Merchantry Thug *Merchantry Mage *Legion Impaler *Legion Archer *Legion Mage *Black Blade *Black Pikeman *Black Axefighter *Duchy Guardsman *Duchy Pike Guard *Duchy Mage Guard The following enemies are not listed under the Humanoid category in D's Journal but are classified as Humanoids as well: *Barras *Holly *Ominas *Heinkel *The Jackal *Chairman Profiteur *Khint *Khamer *Artemia *Mephilia *Einheria *DeRosa *Qada *Praline *Barbarossa *Kikyo *Kamiizumi *Victoria *Victor *Braev the Templar *Alternis *Lord DeRosso *Yulyana Bravely Second: End Layer Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Humes appeared as part of the ''Crystal Defenders collaboration. PAD Soldier.png|Soldier. PAD Soldier2.png|Soldier's evolution. PAD Soldier3.png|Soldier's ultimate evolution. PAD Thief.png|Thief. PAD Thief2.png|Thief's evolution. PAD Thief3.png|Thief's ultimate evolution. Gallery Red Mage Concept.jpg|Hume Red Mage in Final Fantasy XI. FFXI-HumePresident concept.jpg|President Karst, a hume, in Final Fantasy XI. FFXI-HumeChild concept.jpg|Various humes in Final Fantasy XI. Archadian noble.jpg|Archadian Humes in Final Fantasy XII. Ffxii humes1.jpg|Humes in Final Fantasy XII. Ffxii humes2.jpg|Humes in Final Fantasy XII. FFTA2_HumeIntro.png|Humes introduction in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Trivia *In every Final Fantasy game, the primary protagonists are human or near-human, and in many cases, the entirety of the game's party is composed of humans. The one exception to the rule is Final Fantasy IX, in which Adelbert Steiner and Amarant Coral are the only two of the eight party members who are definitively human, while the remaining six are merely humanoid or near-human. Thus, it is the one game in which humans make up the minority of the party rather than the majority. *In Final Fantasy XII, the player can speak to 811 humes total throughout the entire game. References Category:Final Fantasy races Category:Fictional human races